Simply the First
by Hopeful Smile
Summary: I have only meet you five times but each of those times you made me smile. Each of those times I realize how much sweeter life is with you. AU, OC
1. First Words

Hope held Amy as she walked through Central Park. The cold windy autumn day was not the ideal weather for a walk but the swirling red and yellow leaves were too pretty to pass up.

"Amy, darling say Mama. Ma-ma, Mama?" Hope cooed hoping to get a word out of the silent child.

Amy scrunched her nose as she gave a small smile.

Hope sighed. Not a word.

She sat down bouncing Amy on her knee as she watched the leaves follow the wind.

"Ian stop fussing." A stern voice said. Isabel held Ian more firmly as he stopped squirming. She sat down beside Hope.

Amy turned to look at the new company.

She stared.

He stared.

Isabel watched as green eyes met amber. Hope watched too, their little faces were priceless.

Isabel relaxed for a moment and closed her eyes. Coping up with her job and a child takes time and effort. She was still young but stress got to her.

A little ring came and broke the silence. Isabel gave a frustrated sigh, but her furrowed eyebrows. "I don't need to think about work on my day-off" she mumbled. She hesitated but brought out her phone anyway. She relaxed as she saw her husband's name blink on the screen. She tried to go to a more private area but Ian didn't want to leave. His eyes were still focused on little Amy.

_I need to take this call. _Isabel thought.

"I really need to take this may you watch him for a moment?" Isabel said turning to Hope.

"No problem" Hope said smiling.

She took Ian and pulled him closer to her side. Isabel walked a few paces and answered the call.

Meanwhile Ian and Amy started to go off into their own world. Ian reached for her red hair and she simply watched. Hope sat there quietly as the two children interacted. Ian mumbled a few random syllables while Amy sat there listening. Ian pointed to himself and said "Ian" His voice was soft, he then pointed to her as if he were asking for a name.

Hope just watched knowing Ian would get upset at the fact Amy can't give him any verbal answer.

Amy looked at him and said "Amy" in an equally soft voice.

Hope couldn't believe her ears. Her first words were not what she had imagined it to be. She and Arthur always wondered if it would be "Mama" or "papa". There was a moment when they went off into a silly bet bribing Amy to say "Mama" or "Papa" first. Now her she was saying her name to a little unknown boy. Her first words were given to Ian. He smiled, and then they continued to go off into their little world.


	2. First Ride

Amy grew up to be a mischievous little girl. Silence is golden but not when you mastered it at ninja level. She went out into the garage and took her bicycle. Everyone knew how to ride a bike. She was the only eleven year old who couldn't do it. It was sad.

She went to the nearest park and tried to give it a go. It was still very early. Last time she checked it was 5:00 in the morning. People didn't come until 7, normally. She went on the bike and tried to pedal, only resulting to her falling down. She did this until her elbows were covered with wounds and her eyes were getting misty.

"I'm never going to learn, am I?" she said sadly.

Amy picked up her bike in an attempt to leave. Then she saw another boy going into her territory. He came towards her faster and faster… then he fell.

He picked himself up dusting his clothes off.

He was about to go on again. _I want to learn! _

Without giving it much thought she ran to him. "Please, teach me how to ride." She said between pants.

The boy looked shocked at her request. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I am no expert. I'm still trying to learn how to control the bike."

"It's fine! I just want to learn how to go a few blocks without falling." Amy said.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Fine, but I am not a good teacher."

"Thank you so much. Now teach me within 30 minutes" she said checking her watch.

"Let's not waste time then. Shall we?" he said throwing a smirk towards her. Her cheek turned bright red.

"I'm Amy" she said offering her hand for a shake.

Ian stared at her for a while before giving his hand saying, "I'm Ian."

He started laughing, without letting go of her hand.

"What? I don't get it." Amy asked drawing her hand back.

"Well, you come up to a total stranger asking about biking lessons then you introduce yourself."

"Is it wrong?" she was getting confused.

"No, not wrong. Just out of norm." he said dismissing the topic.

After a few rounds of falls and mild wounds Amy was able to ride a bike. Somehow.

"I'll race you" Ian said leaning close to her ear. He jumped on his bike and zoomed off.

Amy was dazzled for a moment before shaking her head. She went on the bike, trying to catch up with him.

She was so absorbed to beat Ian that she shook of her fear of falling. She pumped her legs.

Closer.

Closer.

They were head to head.

She looked at Ian. He gave her a smirk.

She looked forward and pushed the bike forward. She reached the tree and jumped of her bike.

"Who knew a rookie could beat me?" Ian said smiling.

"Don't act like a total know-it-all. You're a rookie too." Amy said while panting for her breath.

"Or am I?" Ian said taking a step forward.

"Maybe I just faked the whole thing so you would be impressed." He said with a shrug.

"How would that impress me?"

"Well, I could act all modest at first so you would feel comfortable. Then challenge you to a race and win even if my balance is horrible. You would look up to be a feel like you need improvement and ask me to teach you again next week. You are a smart girl Amy. Stop looking at those books and start looking into life."

The joking stopped, his voice became serious.

Amy just stared. How did he know she loved reading? How did he know what could possibly predict what could have happened if she lost?

"Amy, I look at life and lies. You look at fantasies and fiction." He said.

Ian answered the questions that her eyes were throwing at him.

"You are just eleven" Amy said stating a fact.

A fact that meant, "You aren't supposed to be into that stuff."

"You are eleven too" Ian answered.

An answer that meant, "You aren't supposed to be into reading either."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I've got to go." Amy said.

She hoped on her bike and left.

"It was nice seeing you" Ian whispered.

Despite the strangeness of their conversation Amy was happy. She met a boy who was handsome and she learned how to ride a bike. Nothing could get better than that. Right?


	3. First Visit

On a blazing summer day in the cemetery a flash of red hair went inside like a trail of fire.

"Mom, I miss you so much," Amy whispered kneeling down on her mother's grave.

"Dad is fine. He zones out once and awhile then starts talking about his memories about you. They aren't as frequent as they used to. Dan tries to soak up everything dad says about you. He doesn't want to forget," Amy closed her eyes as she tried to remember her mother's face.

The past four years were unbearable. Amy felt the constant ache that twisted her heart after her mother's death. She became the only girl in her family. Her dad and Dan were nice but she began to miss the small connections with a female figure

"Is it possible to crumble into a thousand pieces?"Amy sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It hurts so bad," she covered her chest rocking back and forth.

"I really wish you are here," she stayed there until the pain from her chest began to fade.

_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever will be will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera, sera _

She heard a silky voice sing. Amy broke away from her thoughts. She dusted her pants while standing up. There she saw a boy holding a guitar singing to a grave.

"It hurts?" he asked when he noticed her staring.

"Every time, how about you?"Amy replied

"Bearable" He gave her a small smile.

"You look familiar," Amy knew she had seen this handsome face before.

"You do too." He said taking a closer look.

"Does your name by any chance start with an S?" Amy asked.

"No," Ian scoffed.

"Does your name start with a C?" Ian said in return.

"No" Amy said

"Well, I guess we are even" Ian said smugly.

"Ian" he said offering his hand.

"Amy" she said as they shook hands.

"I really feel like I have met you before." Amy said trying to remember any Ians she met in her life.

"Same here."

They looked at each other trying to jog their memory.

"Bike. You wanted to learn how to ride a bike." Ian said pointing his finger at her.

Amy was confused for a moment then it all just clicked.

"Oh yeah, you were the eleven year old who talked like a know-it-all philosopher!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why S?" Ian asked

"Why C?" Amy said defensively.

S, the first letter that equated to Suave, Smooth, but he must never know.

"Hmm, Touché," Ian replied.

C, Clumsy, Cute there first encounter was not entirely ideal but she was interesting. She must never find out.

"Well, Isn't this a turn of events. After four years we meet again, but not under better circumstances." Amy said in a grimace

"Life was never all flowers and rainbows" Ian said knowingly.

"It isn't also made up of reasons and black and white print" Amy replied.

"Who were you visiting?" Amy said changing the subject. She looked at the grave beside them.

"My grandmother, she died a year ago because of heart failure. How about you?"

They both sat down on the grass. It wasn't scary. The sunshine and the green grass made the cemetery look more like a meadow with crosses.

"My mother, she died four years ago in a building fire. No one survived." Amy said.

"Do you remember the song I was singing a while ago?" Ian asked picking up his guitar.

Amy nodded blushing. It was because of his voice that she approached him in the first place.

"That was my grandmother's favorite. It means that we don't always know what will happen to us but when it happens take it for what it is. Accept the waves and ride it." He began strumming the chords of the song but he did not sing.

"I really find it funny that the song has such a care-free meaning yet you don't apply it."

"Amy, were you listening? It was my grandmother's favorite. Not mine. She may have lived her life following the wind but that's not me." Ian said giving a slight chuckle.

"What is your way?" She raised an eyebrow challenging him.

His phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said apologetically.

"No problem," Amy said brushing it off. "Take your time."

Ian stood up and walked a few paces before hissing on the phone.

"Natalie, what? I remember telling to leave me alone for one bloody day."

He turned around seeing Amy sitting down playing with her hair.

"I don't care about what I have to wear. No, you said you would take care of it."

The sun's rays bounced from her hair making it shine.

"He said what? Why? Ok, ok. I'll be there in 15." He pocketed his phone in a sigh. This was once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Amy, a family thing came up. I have to go" Ian looked down casted.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" Amy said assuring him that it was perfectly fine. She stood up dusting her pants.

"I have to go too. I don't want my dad to be worried about me."

"Bye," Ian said heading towards the gate.

"Bye," Amy said standing there.

This day was the first time Amy visited her mother in the past few years. She went with her dad and Dan once and awhile. But this was her first time she came on her own. She thought that it would be a complete tissue affair but it wasn't. Somehow the idea of living life as it is seemed appealing.

"Thank you for giving birth to Ian's parents," she said to the grave.

"Thank you for loving Ian that he had the urge to visit you."

"Thank you for teaching him that song."

Que sera, sera. What will be will be.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. It means so much to me. The plot ok? The grammar? CC is appreciated.


	4. AN: I know I hate these too

So sorry I haven't updated even if the fic was short. My dad took my laptop because of excessive use... It might take quite sometime before I can update. Sorry once again and I hope you guys will still stick around.


	5. First Kiss Pt1

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**This is the longest chapter yet. I tried to make sure the errors are a bare minimum. Please Review!**

"Ian, what on earth are you wearing?" Natalie's scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing now," Ian said looking down,"everything I'm wearing is what you bought me."

"In context yes, but that tie is not what you are wearing." She looked around his drawers in an attempt to find a different tie to replace the bright red one he was currently wearing.

"What difference does that make?" Ian said exasperated.

"This gala is a big thing. Mom is worked hard to with all the sucking up. Now we don't want to make a bad impression, now do we?" Natalie held a blue tie against Ian thinking for a moment before tossing it aside.

"How about this?" Natalie held a deep green tie.

"Whatever, we should really get going Natalie," Ian said grabbing the tie.

When Ian entered the large doors, he became a different person. His charismatic side took over sending many young ladies swooning and sighing.

"Ian, what is this gala about?" Natalie asked as they entered the ballroom. Everything was elegant and pristine, from the sparkling chandeliers down to every silver spoon. It had to be one of the finest Natalie has ever seen. No one goes this all out, not even the charity auctions and Christmas parties.

"Some new hotshot took the rival company by storm and we decided to merge the two companies. It's not smart to keep the rivalry. We already lost a pretty penny. This is simply a formality," Ian replied looking around.

"Who is the rival?" Natalie whispered. Ian looked at Natalie suspiciously.

"Since when were you interested in the business?"

"Never," Natalie flippantly, walking off to the other side of the huge ballroom. Ian watched her sister go into a group.

"Ian, what are you doing standing there?" Isabel came walking towards him.

"This is not how you should behave in this kind of event," Isabel reprimanded him.

"I am not doing anything."

"Precisely, go look for anyone to dance with, preferably someone whose friendship can aid the business. You never get to the top without allies Ian, remember that."

Isabel made sure Ian looked his best, brushing of invisible lint of his tux, before walking off to her socialite friends.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Ian muttered.

His eyes scanned around area looking for a girl to dance with. He was looking for someone his age, someone pretty, and someone interesting. After taking a good look among the sea of faces, one girl caught his eye. She was standing alone near the window. She was not surrounded by a group of giggling girls. So there is a bigger chance that they may hit off, based on the grounds that they both liked being isolated.

Ian walked towards her.

"Hello, may I have this dance?" Ian said making her turn around.

"You," Amy said in surprise.

"You," he echoed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, both of them smiling at each other.

"Fancy, seeing you here," Amy said blushing. She looked awkwardly around her.

"Touché," Ian replied.

They both stood there for a silent minute. Ian tried again.

"May I have this dance?" he said holding out his towards her.

"I don't really dance."

Ian came closer to her.

"Anyone can dance. It just depends on who they are dancing for," he said taking her clenched hand and pulling her towards the crowd.

"I really don't dance," Amy hissed. She looked at all the other women dancing around her. Some were old enough to be her mother and others were about her age. Yet all of them moved with their partners with such confidence and grace that it was intimidating.

"So try now and dance for me," he said putting my hands on her waist.

"If I die to tonight, I blame you," she said through her gritted teeth.

"If you die tonight, I'd do a Juliet." He answered back trying to distract her from her original fear.

Amy caught on.

"Oh, my darling Romeo, don't steal my scene," she said rolling her eyes.

Ian began to lead them into a slow waltz.

"Is this what we'll talk about the entire time, Shakespeare's great tragedies?" Ian said raising one eyebrow.

"Is that a fancy way of saying of telling me to change the subject?" Amy retaliated.

"I guess it is. What brings you here?" Ian said twirling her.

They danced in such a natural manner. People watching from the sidelines would never guess this was a chance encounter. They were so connected in a way that it seemed like they were more than what they really were.

"My dad dragged us here to keep up appearances. It's not that we do this often. We mostly keep to ourselves. A peek here and there to make sure people know we are still alive." Amy rambled.

"We? You and your dad?" Ian asked to clarify.

"We as in my dad, my brother and I."

Dan was by the buffet table. There were fancy sandwiches, chocolates, and foods he can hardly pronounce. He was watching the dancers as they pass by.

"Natalie, darling, have you seen your brother? " Isabel asked her daughter.

"Would it be a good thing if I say I haven't? I saw him go ask a girl to ask, I think. All the boys here look the same." Natalie replied looking at her drink.

"I did tell him to find a partner. Hmmmm, can you try to spot him? Lisa's daughter needs a partner to dance with and friendship only stands when you have something to offer." Isabel's eyes scanned the ballroom.

"Is that him? Over there mom, with the girl in turquoise dress, is that him?" Natalie stared trying to catch a glimpse of Ian's face.

Dan turned his head towards Natalie. He just heard their conversation. Amy was wearing a flowing turquoise gown, but there is no way Amy would be dancing with a boy. Those words, to Dan, just don't seem to fit.

Amy and a boy would go with the phrase 'doing a project'.

Amy and the word dancing would go with another word, 'can't'.

Dan followed the direction Natalie's eyes were at. True enough Amy and Ian were dancing in each other's arm deep in a conversation.

"I guess it is." Isabel answered in a soft voice. She stared at her son dancing with a vaguely familiar girl.

Natalie looked at her mother. She didn't know what to do next. She waited for any more follow-up statements. There was only silence.

Was she supposed to call him over? Should she find a boy to dance with too?

"Should I go call him over?" Natalie asked tentatively.

Isabel kept on watching him. Lisa's daughter should find a boy on her own. Ian seemed to be enjoying the dance.

"Mom?" Natalie asked again trying to catch her attention.

"Mom? Mom?"

"Hmmm?" Isabel's trance was over.

"Should I call him over?" Natalie asked again.

"No need," Isabel looked back, "How about we go get something to eat?"

Isabel turned around putting her hand on Natalie's shoulder, leading her to the buffet table.

"You're lying!" Amy said through her giggles. She gripped Ian's shoulders trying not to fall down.

"I'm serious Amy! She really wanted to buy the crown jewels!" Ian answered back, "the security guard, poor guy, didn't know what to do. Natalie was screaming all over the place."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Amy said in a teasing tone.

"Of course I did something about it. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

The next dance involved their partners changing. When Ian heard the familiar tune he asked Amy, "Do you mind if go out to the veranda?"

"I'm that much of a horrible dancer?" She teased.

Ian put his arm around her waist leading her outside.

"No, I just don't like sharing."

Amy thought nothing of it.

"So what did you do? To Natalie I mean."

"Well, I didn't really do anything." Ian started out.

Amy turned to face him, "Aha! You didn't do anything."

"Wipe that 'I-told-you-smile' off your face. I didn't do anything at first."

They were already outside. The veranda had a simplistic charm. There were soft lights, flower arrangements, and one of the most spectacular view of the garden before them.

"I explained to her how the jewels were hand-me downs. I may have also over exaggerated how dirty the previous owners were."

"Ian? Did you just say you had to insult the King and Queen's hygiene just to stop your sister's tantrum?"

"What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ian said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I know all about desperate measures," Amy said smiling at a memory of Dan.

"You experienced some sibling mishaps?" Ian questioned.

"He did something close to what your sister did, in a way. We were in a museum that featured some ancient artifacts that came from Asia. Majority of them showcased Japanese weaponry. Dan tried to take a samurai sword. When the guard got him, he started shouting that they were unworthy of having it. He continued saying that this must be given back to the rightful owner and stuff like that. Everybody was staring at him. I have never been so embarrassed in my life!"

Amy's cheeks were becoming red.

"So what did you do about it?"Ian questioned.

"Unlike you, I didn't do anything. My mother took care of it," Amy's eyes soften when she mentioned her mother, Ian noticed.

"I don't know what she exactly said but it worked wonders. Dan started acting like an innocent little boy and apologized. He never apologizes."

"Your mom must have been amazing," Ian commented.

Amy looked up at him smiling, "She was the best."

Ian noticed that her eyes were dry.

"As painful as it was I finally moved on. She's in a better place. If I know my mom like I think I do she would never forgive herself for surviving alone. She would want all lives to be spared. That's probably why she isn't here today."

"You are amazing too." Ian leaned closer to her.

"Your mom would be so proud with how far you have come."

"I hope so too."

Ian leaned in and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet.

Ian's hand held her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Amy's hand rested gently on his shoulder.

After a few more seconds, they pulled away both looking at each other's smiling faces.

"Do you think they missed us?" Amy asked.

"Not at all."


	6. First Fight Part1

**AN: I wish I had a better excuse for such a long update but I don't. School, vacation, and moving houses don't give much time. I really wanted to update this already so this will have a part two. Mistakes are mine.**

**P.S: Did you notice that each chapter gets longer and longer? I hope this was worth the wait.**

"Shall we go in?"

Ian asks as he looks at the ballroom.

"Now is as good a time as ever," Amy said taking his hand. Even after the kiss there was no sense of shyness or awkwardness. It felt so natural, like it was simply meant to be.

They re-entered the ballroom. The final dance was coming to an end. But they both caught a glimpse of Natalie and Dan dancing.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day my brother would dance with a girl," Amy said as she watched them waltz around the room.

"Where? I want to see the infamous Dan," Ian lightly teased.

"How could you possibly miss him? He is right over there," Amy pointed out where Dan was. At this moment she didn't seem to care about manners. She was having too much fun.

"Right with the girl in the bright red dress," she continued.

Ian followed Amy's direction only to find his own sister dancing with a boy.

"That's your brother?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Amy asked tilting her head to the side. Ian then looked into her bright green eyes and looked back at Dan. Just one short moment he saw the same jade green eyes that seemed to catch his attention, regardless of the fact that they were across the room.

They kept their conversation light. They strayed away from topic with uncertain answers. Like, "When will I see you again?" This moment, right now, was all they had to focus on. Moments like this should be savored.

Once the dancing stopped and they went into another room. The couples were now grouped to different tables. Amy thought the buffet table was the dinner, but apparently it was just a "light snack".

"_Rich people_," she thought to herself. She scanned the area and saw Dan already seated with their dad.

"I guess this is it, I'll see you later," Amy said pulling away.

Ian looked at her and asked, "Who will you be seating with?"

"Would it matter?" Amy teased.

"I just want to know where to look" Ian said with a cheesy grin.

Then he caught himself.

Ian Kabra doesn't kiss random girls on the balcony. He does not do cheesy grins or corny pick-up lines. He was not like this. But strangely everything felt right tonight. It didn't feel like the façade he used to constantly pull, this felt real. This was supposed to be the time he should run and hide. Feelings like this after a short time isn't normal. It was just hormones, nothing that would result into the "White-picket fence" dream. This was what his parents warned him about, but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"If you want to know so badly, I'll be with my brother and dad. I wish I could stay with you but we have to stay with the stuck up socialites," Amy said crinkling her nose as if she smelled something awful.

"It's not like I have a choice," she added. Amy was never a fan of people who thought they were on top of the food chain. The idea of eating with people like that ruined her appetite.

"My dad's new boss is such a jerk, you know? He told us where to sit while my dad wanted to go with his co-workers. I bet the only reason why we have to stay with them is because they're waiting for a faux pas."

Ian put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll love you."

In an attempt to make her feel better he said, "At least you would stay with the rich. They have a sense of class. I have to stay with all boy family. The mother died a few years ago. I bet no one was there to teach them some manners."

Amy didn't feel any better, but at least neither of them would be enjoying the rest of the night.

"Anyway I'll see you later, ok? I have to go before my mom would have my head," Ian joked as he backed away.

She gave a tentative smile and they both walked their separate ways. Awhile she was headed to the table she tried to catch a glimpse of where Ian was headed.

Right across the room she saw him walking in the same direction. She gave a light wave and he gave a small smile.

But after awhile she realized he didn't sit down yet. Ian also began to wonder where Amy would sit. Then they met at the middle. Both of their families were sitting on the same table. As Amy sat beside Dan, she paled. She began to recall all of the things she said about Ian's family.

_Stuck-up socialites._

_Jerk._

Goodness! She suggested that they were some kind of _villain _from a soap opera!

She wanted to cover face. After thinking about what she said her pale face began to turn red. Her eyes were trained on the silverware set in front of her. The embarrassment seemed to burn inside her. She should have never agreed to the dance. It was embarrassing, all too embarrassing. But deep down she knew she couldn't regret their conversations, their jokes, and their kiss.

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Amy was _right _there, right in front of him. He thought he heard his dad mention that the family they were dinning with had no girls. Then again he always managed to block out things he had no interest in.

They both sat stiffly hoping that the night would end. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Isabel looked around the table with her best smile.

"Well I propose a toast," she said raising her glass, "for the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

They clicked their glasses together. She noticed how stiff Ian and Amy were. She couldn't help but wonder what ever happened to the carefree teens that danced earlier. Her eyes stayed on Amy a little longer than necessary. Why did she look so familiar? She scanned her memories. Where did she ever see a woman who had light red hair, green eyes, and sat with such poise? This was a face no one could ever forget. So why did she?

"Amelia, darling, you look so familiar." Isabel said taking in a good look. "I swear I've seen you before. Your hair, your eyes," her voice trailed off.

"Perhaps you meet her mother?" Arthur supplied, "She's a carbon copy."

Amy looked at her dad and saw a light smile playing on his lips. She expected him to have this defeated expression, one he constantly wore. "_He must have moved on,"_ she thought to herself.

Isabel still stared at her. She couldn't place it. Amy looked familiar, like she was from a shady memory.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Amelia, younger though," she wondered out loud.

Vikram took her hand, "Isabel, maybe you should let it go. You might remember later tonight. Let's enjoy the evening, hmmm?"

Isabel sighed but agreed to drop the topic.

Natalie decided to change the subject.

"Amelia, who designed your gown? I can't wear turquoise," Natalie sighed, "it doesn't compliment my skin color."

Amy stuttered, "I-I think it's by Gucci."

She didn't exactly have any girl friends to help her with things like that. She only bought the gown at the very last minute. She looked like a lost puppy as she walked from store to store. Everything about shopping scared her. The over-eager sales lady, the countless clothes, and outrageous prices made her want to run home. The sales lady said the gown complimented her skin and subtly made her eyes shine. Then again they said that about almost every dress she tried on. But she loved the way it didn't swallow her. Shopping really wasn't her thing. She was more into books. She was also well-versed with the gaming world. It's not that she was interested but when you have _the_ game master for a brother —well you pick up the lingo, the news, and stuff like that.

Right now there were several conversations going around the table, not limiting to Natalie's fashion talk. Arthur and Vikram shared some stories about their work experiences and laughed about it. Isabel was quietly whispering something to Ian and Dan was just—Dan.

"Amelia, what do you see yourself doing after you graduate?" Isabel asked.

"I'm not yet sure about it, but I would like to have my own publishing company. Of course I would have to start small and all. But it's my passion," Amy answered. Isabel nodded as if she understood what she was trying to say. Did she understand? Amy didn't know. It also did not escape her notice that they all called her "Amelia". It annoyed her to no end. Then again she never introduced herself otherwise.

Amy looked at Dan eating and keeping quiet. _"So out of character,"_ she thought to herself.

If she knew Dan, he was planning something. Regardless of the event, he will always find a way to embarrass Amy. It's only natural to annoy your sibling to a certain extent. She stared at him suspiciously. Something was up, she knew it.

Ian watched Amy from time to time, sneaking a glance here and there. Little did he know that someone else was shooting him glances.

It wasn't Amy.


End file.
